


While the World is Away, The Odd Couple Will Play

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Hermione and Ron ignore the outside world for a while as they discover each other both emotionally and sexually.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only person who had a crazy year last year. It started off sadly for me and my family, so I wasn't able to sit down and write. But now here I am determined to relax by sharing my stories for fun. 
> 
> About four or five one shots left before the end of this little one shot series. Enjoy :)

"So we sleep soundly tonight from the efforts of St. Mungo's and the talents of Hannah Longbottom and Blaise Zabini with the control of both infections spread through the holiday season--"

Hermione fumbled for her wand that she knew she had had to have placed somewhere on the bed. A book of sexual charms that she'd never ever imagined existed had been included in the bags brimming with toys for their pleasure. It had been the most productive part of that particular day. Ron lied flat on the bed; staring up at the ceiling with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face that only made her smile in return. She straddled her waiting husband, giving him a passionate kiss as she cast the charm to turn off the radio. All was right--time for fun again, she thought excitedly as their kiss deepened. She'd felt terrible for how they'd treated Ginny and Harry at first, but sometimes it was beneficial to not be the magnet for emotional (or in Harry's case, physical) turmoil solutions. She had such the reputation for being a know-it-all robot...which she supposed benefit those that could be over dependent on her for support. She'd return to her normal work the day after New Year's. In the meantime--

She sucked on Ron's lip playfully as chuckled deeply, brushing wild hair out of face as their nude bodies remained nearly glued together in erotic bliss. "Mione, you're going to be the end of me. My willy's going to be whistling soon."

"It'd be a trick I could appreciate," she responded in amusement, sighing softly and resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair. The first time he'd ever done it, she never got the eroticism towards the hair she always despised. She would always refer to it as her _true_ childhood arch-nemesis. When Ron admitted to her that he'd always wanted to touch it intimately, she humored him every so often and slapped his hand away softly during other times. With a new understanding to how her husband worked sexually and how important touching really was to him, she even gained a new appreciation for it. His large hands intertwined through her long, thick hair somehow got lost when she took him in her mouth. The way he touched it, the way he grabbed it and hissed made her enjoy running her tongue along the detail of his hardness; the taste of his skin and even sweat against her tongue.

Why had they waited so long? All that time forgetting that the best part of them being intimate was actually  _being_ intimate. It was infuriating that Draco Malfoy's (seemingly at first) uncouth gift giving practices would be the catalyst, but maybe he'd only done it because he saw what everyone else had seen those days. She didn't really care what everyone thought--not really--but she cared that probably thought the same thing and was far too pride to step outside of it. 

"Ron--"

"Hermione, don't ruin our good time by saying the forbidden name. I'm feeling quite randy. I want to keep it that way."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson. That was a very unpleasant experience. I shall remember to use the forbidden word after you've exited." She sat up on him again. "What I was going to say was that I've been awful."

"No--," he began, but she couldn't help but go on.

"I have been. This should be us. I mean--not as neglectful of our family, friends, and work--" She smiled when Ron wiggled his eyebrows at her before continuing. "--But having fun together. We are fun together. Anyone who says so doesn't know us. But whenever we have issues we focus on it and it becomes obsession."

"Sort of like us fucking each other's brains out for the better parts of the week, hmm?"

"Exactly."

Ron studied her for a long while before running his hands slowly up her thighs. "We're both awful to each other when we do it. But Mione, I love you. I enjoy being with you. Let's just do that. Don't overthink it. No matter where we go this year or the next, we do it together."

"We do it together," she confirmed, sighing and looking at the last bag. The very bag they dreaded going through. As vulgar as sex toys could be, the other set of items were a bit different for them in so many ways. She was sure Ron would at least want to stay away from something that had been put in there for no other reason but to be crude. Hermione climbed off of him, sitting beside him and sorting through it as he continued to touch her. Large hands that were somehow always careful with her anyhow. She wanted to see how far they could go. He suddenly sat next to her, grabbing the harness out of her hand and examining it in confusion.  

"Still won't tell me what this is?"

"We aren't going to use it--"

"What is it," he asked. Hermione almost told him that he didn't want to know in fear of not causing any future confrontations. However, even not saying so could have Ron running his mouth to Harry and leading to something far more uncomfortable. 

"It's so--well--it's for woman to wear."

"Oh." He studied the whole for a while and his ears slowly colored scarlet. "OH."

"You understand--"

"Yes--well--seen this at that bloody bachelor party Seamus insisted on. On the telly-two girls shagging with it using--dildos right?"

Hermione nodded, her face flushing as he stared at it for a while longer. "I didn't like it. I mean, even Harry liked it. I felt like the odd one out. I just didn't see the point of using sex toys, but I guess now I get it. Even so, I still don't get off on two women together."

"You're not weird for it, love."

Ron glanced at her, letting out a heavy breath. "Well--we're being honest and all. Hope you don't get upset at me for what I'm about to say."

"Is it anything offensive?"

"No," he said softly, frowning and tossing the harness in the bag. The color had spread to his cheeks and she put her hand in his. 

"You know I won't tell a soul, Ron."

He stayed silent for a while as the struggle inwardly seemed to continue to go on before he sighed deeply and finally addressed it with a nod. "I've gotten--well I've gotten turned on by--well--damn. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. We've been open about a lot of things this week, but this might ruin it. I thought I'd never admit it."

"Admit what?" Hermione frowned as he colored deeper, her eyes falling on the harness and realization coming to her slowly. "Oh--"

"Maybe Malfoy sensed it--but I'm not queer, Mione--"

"If you find men attractive, you are sort of queer--"

"Merlin," he groaned, lowering his face into his hands and shaking his head. 

"You're queer like Draco and Harry are queer. I hope you don't imagine--"

"What?! No! No offense to them but it took me months to not get nauseous. Just the two of them together." Hermione and Ron shared a look before sharing a shudder. Unfortunately, hers was dishonest. She thought they made a fascinating couple. She chewed on her bottom lip.

"So--who have you been attracted to?"

"Androgynous boys that weren't anyone we know personally," he said sharply as she rolled her eyes. "Sometimes if a girl was flat chested enough I'd like that. I think yours are the only big breasts I've ever been drawn to. Yours are bloody amazing, though, so I imagine even the most queer of them all would bow down to them."

She nudged him playfully, looking at him with amused reproach before saying softly, "Did you want to try...something?"

Ron shyly hide his face in his hair, a muffled "yes" spilled out. She stood up from the bed, grabbing him hands and smiling at him. "I have an idea. I'll get everything together. And don't be nervous. I love that you trust me enough to try what it is; however far you want to go."

He got up from the bed and she yelped when he picked her up. She held onto him in surprise, wrapping her legs around him and moaning softly as she could his prick rubbing the outside of her folds. "First, got to establish a bit of my dominance before I give you some."

He backed them both against the wall and she cradled his face, her heart beating fast at doing what he implied. She said she'd be open, she'd never imagined it went even further. She wondered what it was like ever since Harry had announced his relationship with Draco. After the confusion and never really being around gay men, it made her wonder quite a bit. The thought left her mind temporarily when she felt him slip inside of her. They moaned in unison at the feeling. Her fingernails lightly grazed his back as he thrust inside.  _So right_ , she thought in her passionate delirium. Her fingernails dug deeper, her legs wrapped tighter as he thrust harder and faster inside her. She felt her own fluid drizzle down her thigh.

"I love it when you're so wet," he breathed out as they lips sloppily touched. She loved it how Ron effortlessly made her wet. Sometimes just by touching the small of her back or whispered something in her ear that was innocent in its nature; simply because his lips were so close to her ear that she'd imagined him giving a nibble that would led to her neck. Ron could make her wet when he kissed her passionately and they were near each other. She was at her wetness when she felt his cock that was just for her as her...her  _cunt_ was absolutely devoted to him. Nothing but delicious filth clouded her mind when he took her. She loved it. She gasped sharply as she felt her climax hit her, his thrusts slowly down as he somehow always just knew what to do. He came suddenly and she couldn't come down from her climax; hitting her so powerfully that's fell down her cheeks. 

"Did I--hurt--are," he breathed out as she managed to shake her frantically. He kissed the tears off her cheeks and held her closer as she let out a small laugh, still crying.

"I just realized for how odd we are in so many ways that it seems like we're still made for each other."

Ron looked amused by it and she glared at him, hitting him playfully as he let her down. They collapsed on the bed next to each other and her eyes met with his blue ones. "Sorry. Just surprised the brilliant Hermione Granger just realized it when I knew it at eleven."

The odd couple they were. And to Hermione, that made them even more perfect.

 


End file.
